


If he was the Chosen One

by merlinhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Protective Derek, Scott is a Good Friend, Teen Derek Hale, Wizard Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinhale/pseuds/merlinhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski, 5, lost his mother then his father. Peter Hale saved him from Gerard Argent and adopted him. But Stiles chose Derek as a father and Derek felt suddenly over protective with the little boy... If he was the Chosen One who can save the pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Stiles Stilinski was a little child of 5. His mother died few days ago and he was sad. He cried, hidden in his closet where nobody could find him. His father was also sad but he spent his sadness in his work but he was really worried for his son. John came to Stiles's bedroom and he called him.

« Stiles honey, come here...

-No ! » shouted the little boy, crying again. 

John did not have difficulties to find his son. He took him in his arms and he rocked him softly. 

« Don't cry Stiles.. Your mummy hated seeing you cry. And you don't want to see me cry, right ? »

Stiles looked at his daddy and he calmed down. Of course, he didn't want to see his daddy sad. John smiled at him and said :

« Come on, what do you think if I bring you to the playground at the park ? You will have fun... »

Stiles shook his head but he was thinking. His dad offered him to lead him where he wanted. Maybe his father would agree to lead him to his work. Stiles loved to see the deputy and the policemen working and he was also so proud that the Sheriff was his daddy. He looked at his father and said :

« I want to go with you at your work... » 

John smiled at him and nodded, helping him to dress. Then he settled him on his seat and drove him to the station. When they entered, Stiles started to run everywhere, laughing, waving at everybody.

« Hello Stiles, how are you ? » asked the deputy Miller with a smirk. 

Stiles looked at the man and ran to his father. The deputy Miller scared him a lot. Morgana, the Sheriff's new deputy took Stiles by the hand and said :

« Would you want to come with me outside ? I need someone to guide me... »

The little boy laughed and nodded. Morgana looked like his mother but he didn't want to think about sad things. He lead her outside. When he arrived to the park, Morgana shouted : 

« Stiles ! Run to the playground ! Quickly ! » 

Her voice was anxious. Stiles looked around him and he saw the explosion of the station. He screamed, scared and ran to the Station. But someone stopped him. 

« Don't go there ! » Peter said coldly. «  It's too dangerous for little boys... »

Stiles looked at Peter Hale. This man was scaring but he listened to him. However , he called his father, crying. 

« He is dead.. I guess... Look at it, the station is totally destructed. » Peter said, looking at Stiles. “ Have you got a family, except your father?” 

Stiles shook his head, still crying. Peter thought a little and added :

“Fine, I will take you with me...But you will have to listen to me, to obey and to stay quiet.. I am clear?” 

The little boy looked at him, impressed. But he answered :

“Yes Sir...” 

“Don't call me Sir.. Call me Peter or Dad if you wish.. How old are you?”

“5 S.. Dad...” 

Peter smirked a little. He would become alpha and he would have a child to raise like his own and of course, training like his future bêta. 

“So Stiles.. welcome to the Hale's family... I will have to introduce you to my sister Talia, and also my nieces Cora and Laura.. and my nephew Derek... Cora is your age, so you can play with her...Derek and Laura are too much aged for you...” 

Peter carried him in his arms and added :

“Consider yourself lucky to find me before the big bad wolf would eat you....” 

Stiles looked at him, scared and he cried again. Peter sighed and said :

“It was only a joke, Stiles... the big bad wolf doesn't even exist...” 

He brought the little boy to the Hale's house where was Talia with Cora. Talia smelled immediately the odour of Stiles and growled :

“Peter, who is this child?”

“My new child, Talia...”

“Where did you take him? Did you kidnap him?”

“Thank you sister, for being so trustful toward me...” Peter answered, pretenting sadness. “ No I didn't kidnap him.. His father died in the station's explosion... Gerard Argent were here too and I guess he was here to see what he had done...”

Talia Hale frowned at her little brother and looked at Stiles. The young boy was totally terrified by the woman and he hide his face against Peter's chest. Talia calmed down immediately and came to Stiles. 

“Hello boy.... Don't be afraid of me.. I didn't want to scare you... I'm Talia and you are?”

Stiles looked at the woman who ws talking to him and he answered, shyly:

“My name is Stiles, Madam...” 

Talia opened her arms and took Stiles from Peter. She smiled at him and said:

“Nice to meet you Stiles.. but call me Talia, okay?” 

Stiles nodded shyly. Talia looked at Peter and said :

“So you want to adopt him, right? You want to be his father?” 

Peter sat down on the chair and said : 

“Exactly... Or maybe you prefer Derek adopt him?”

“Don't start Peter...” 

Her eyes became red and Peter smirked. 

“Oh .. did I make you angry? Derek is what.. 15... He is an amazing boy... He could be an amazing father and Paige an amazing mother to him...” 

Talia looked at him, angrily. She put Stiles carefully down and told Cora to play with him in the living room. When she saw Cora leaving with Stiles, she took Peter by the arm and growled :

“You told my son I would'nt accept his girlfriend if she wasn't a werewolf. You were so lucky that the bite worked on her... Really... So now don't even think to tell them to adopt Stiles... They are themselves children.. And children could not take care of a child...”

“Oh the alpha Talia is talking...” Peter said, sarcastically. “ I will raise this boy like he was my son... So don't be scared.. Derek is too much thinking about basketball..” 

Talia calmed down and said :

“I could take care of Stiles... I would be more relieved to see him with us instead of being with you, alone...” 

Peter pretented once again to be sad.

“So you don't really trust me... It's so sad... “ 

“ Stop it Peter... right now!” 

Peter was ready to answer back at her but suddenly, they heard crying. Talia ran to the living room. Stiles was crying in a corner and Cora was scared. Talia came to Cora and asked :

“Cora! What happened with Stiles?”

“It's not my fault, mummy..” Cora answered, still scared. “ We were playing and suddenly Stiles started to cry...” 

Talia comfort her daughter then she knelt down to Stiles. She stroked her cheek and asked softly :

“What's wrong sweety?” 

“I miss my mummy and my daddy...” Stiles cried. Talia took him again in her arms and rocked him softly. 

“Even if they aren't with you, they are always here...” Talia put her hand on his heart to show him then she added : “ Your mum and your dad are always watching you , you know.. Even if you have a new daddy...”

Stiles tried to calm down and looked at her hand. Suddenly, a male voice said :

“Mum! I'm back from school!” 

When Stiles heard the voice, he completely calmed down. Derek came in the living room, and saw the little boy in his mother's arms. He frowned and said :

“Who is he?” 

“Derek, calm down!” Talia said, looking at him. “ This is Stiles, your uncle adopted him...”

Stiles looked at Derek, fascinated by him but a bit scared as well. When Talia put him down, he ran to Derek and waved shyly at him. Derek look at the child, surprised. He smiled and said :

“Oh hello Stiles...” 

“Hello! You want to be my friend? “ Stiles asked with a big smile on his face. 

Derek stayed surprised but he nodded and said : “ ok I'm your friend but i'm also your cousin if Peter is your dad...” 

Stiles looked at Peter, anxiously. If Peter did not want him anymore? Peter looked at his child and said :

“Why this anxious face, child? I told you the big bad wolf will not eat you...” 

Derek frowned at his uncle and said :

“ Are you stupid or dumb, Peter? He is a child... a little child.. how could you tell him this...” 

Derek took Stiles in his arms, protectivly. He started to like this child a lot. 

“Maybe I should be his father... He likes me … I like him.. I'm 15 soon 16... what do you think, mum? He would be more safe with me, instead of Peter...” Derek added, looking at Stiles, with a smile. 

Talia frowned at Peter and looked at him with her red eyes. 

“What I told you Peter?” She growled. “ He is himself a child, he couldn't raise a child like his own...” 

Derek growled :

“ I guess I will be a better father than Peter...” 

Peter sighed and took Stiles from Derek. 

“Listen to your mother, child... You can't raise a little child like Stiles...I'm his father..”

“Mum!” Derek protested, angry. “ It's not fair!” 

“Shut up Derek!” Talia growled. “ Go to your room now! And Peter, I guess you can go back to your flat with Stiles...” 

“I will not let him taking Stiles...” Derek shouted, with his yellow eyes. His wolf was taking control of himself. 

Talia looked at his son with her red eyes to calm him down. But she started to understand what was happening. 

“Stiles will stay with Peter until you are 18... And then you will be his father...”

“It's sounding like a perfect plan Talia.. but Stiles will be used to have me as his father and I will not let him going with a child...” 

Cora and Stiles did not understand what happened between Talia, Derek and Peter. But Cora came in front of her mother and said :

“Mummy why are you angry against Derek?” 

Talia looked at her daughter and she calmed down. She smiled at her and said : “I will tell you later...”

Stiles looked at Derek and kept smiling at him. The teenager came to Stiles and whispered :

“Listen little one... I will come to see you everyday, okay? And when I will be older, I will take care of you...” 

Stiles nodded and he started to fall asleep against Peter. Talia looked at them and said :

“Derek chose Stiles and Stiles chose Derek.. you cant go agaisnt this Peter and you know that...” 

Peter frowned at his sister and said :

“Stiles can't choose..He is only 5...”

“He is the Chosen One....” 

Derek understood and smiled, glad. 

“How come Stiles Stilinski could be the Chosen One?” Peter asked, frowning. 

“When he will be sixteen, he will be really important for the pack... He is the Chosen one and he will be a wizard... Gerard Argent didn't choose the station for nothing. He already knew Stiles was the Chosen One... Be careful, he will try to kidnap him.. So when Derek will be 18, he will become the father of Stiles...” Talia explained. 

Derek frowned at the name Argent and he said :

“That's why Kate was trying to seduce me ...In front of Paige...I will not let the Argent taking Stiles.. Never!” 

Derek seemed determinated and Peter frowned as well. He looked at the child, sleeping in his arms and said :

“I will protect him.. I swear...” 

Talia sighed and said :

“Stay here this night... Derek! Take Stiles in your room...”

Derek nodded and took Stiles carefully in his arms. He went to his room and put Stiles on the bed. He looked at him and smiled softly, before murmuring:

“I will always take care of you...I promise...” 

He laid down next to him and took his little hand in his. He felt suddenly connected to him. Like never he felt before. 

“Daddy...” Stiles murmured in his sleep, before snuggling into him. 

Derek looked at him, more surprised than ever. Stiles did not be scared of him. And he noticed he could calm down the little boy. What did that mean? His mother told them Stiles was the Chosen One and Derek chose him, like Stiles did as well.


	2. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles missed already Derek and Derek felt the same way. The Argent have a plan to kidnap Stiles and Peter is showing us his intentions...

Stiles had nightmares all the night. He was screaming and crying but Derek calmed him down, with his voice and his hugs. He came with him downstairs and asked softly:

“Stiles what are you afraid of?” 

“The big bad wolf will eat me...” Stiles cried, looking at Derek. 

“Nobody will eat you... Stiles, look at me.. There is no big bad wolf here...” Derek stayed completely calmed. 

He gave him a glass of water and said:

“And now, we will go back to sleep.. It's very late and tomorrow I have to go to school...” 

Stiles looked at him and sobbed :

“I don't want! I don't want you leave me!” 

Derek sighed and cuddled him, saying :

“Ok I will not leave you my little wizard... but now you go back to sleep or I will be angry...” 

Stiles nodded and gripped Derek's hand. 

“You are my hero Derek like Batman!” 

Derek laughed and he stroked his hair. He brought him to his bed again and said :

“Good night my little wizard...” 

He looked at him and saw he was already asleep. Derek fell asleep quickly after him. The next morning, Derek woke up at 7, and let Stiles sleeping more. He came to the kitchen and said to his mother, already up. 

“Hello mum... Stiles had nightmares this night so I promised him I will not go to school today... I will stay with him...” 

Talia looked at his son and sighed :

“Fine, but for one day only... And let Peter taking care of his son. You are not Stiles's father...” 

“I will be soon!” he growled, frowning. 

Stiles came shyly downstairs and he looked at them silently. Derek smelled his scent and smiled. He picked him up and said :

“Hello honey, I hope you slept well...”

“Yes... I do... but... I saw my daddy angry at me...” 

Stiles was near to cry and Derek looked at him, worried. 

“What? How?” 

Talia also came to Stiles and waited for his answer. 

“He.. said I was a bad boy with you all... and it was all my fault if mummy is dead...” 

Stiles cried and Derek tried to comfort him. 

“Shh little one, you are not bad boy with us.. you are like an angel.. and ...”

“And your mummy was ill Stiles.. its not because of you... it was a nightmare...” Talia said, helping his son to comfort the child. 

Stiles felt ashamed and looked down, hiding his face against Derek's chest. The teenager looked at his mother and murmured to her:

“Mum... i'm connected to Stiles.. I feel his fear, his panic, his pain.. everything... But I can calm him down... why so? He is a little child!” 

Talia looked at Derek and said :

“You will not being his father, Derek, because he is your mate...your true love...”

“I'm 15 and he is 5... its not possible...” he frowned. “ I will be his father.. and I will love him like a father loves his son...”

“Oh no.. dear nephew...” A cold angry voice said and Derek turned to face his uncle. “ Give me my son back, I have to make him discover his new home..” 

Derek sighed and gave him Stiles who started to cry again to be far from Derek. 

“Shut up child! Why are you crying again?” 

Stiles looked at Peter, scared but he answered shyly:

“Because Derek is not with me...”

Talia smirked, Derek kissed Stiles's cheek and Peter growled :

“Be used at that, Stiles! Derek has a life to live.. he is a child like you!”

Stiles stopped crying but he let tears running down his cheeks. Peter decided to bring him to his flat. 

“See you later Talia...”

When Peter started to move, Stiles screamed Derek's name. The teenagers snuggled into his mother and said:

“I can't .. I really can't hear Stiles screaming...” 

Talia stroked his hair slowly to comfort him and said :

“Stiles became a bit picky towards you.. Peter was right to bring him to his flat... Stiles has to learn without you for now, Derek...”

Derek sighed and nodded. He just hope his uncle will treat the little boy right. 

 

Chris Argent was with his father Gerard and his little sister Kate. They were talking about a plan to get Stiles. 

“ If he is with Peter Hale, I could take him easily...” Chris said, with a smirk on his face. 

“How?” Kate asked, with a frown. 

“He would take him to park... and I could let Allison talking to Stiles...”

“Wrong idea, child...” Gerard said, coldly. “ This ...monster will not let Stiles talking to an Argent.. But we will kidnap him when he will be at school... Kate you could take him.. He is around five.. It would be so easier for you...”

“Of course I will success...” Kate protested, firmly. 

 

Peter and Stiles was in their home. Stiles discovered his new place and cried when he thought at his old house. Peter sighed, thinking he would never had the necessary self control to raise this child. But Stiles calmed down himself just thinking about Derek. It was only Derek who was able to calm him down. 

“D...Daddy Peter..” Stiles asked, shyly, coming in front of him. 

Peter looked at the child and waited for his question. Stiles looked down and continued :

“When can I see Derek?”

Peter frowned at him and growled :

“Never...He doesn't care of you.. He has his own life....” 

Stiles felt suddenly sad and tears came into his eyes. But Peter took his arm firmly and added :

“Stop it now Stiles! Tears will not bring him here when you want! “

“I... I miss him! I want him!” Stiles screamed, starting to feel angry. 

He sighed and looked at him with his werewolf blue eyes. 

“I told you to stop it!”

Less than five minutes later, Stiles stopped to think about Derek. But he was so excited to see his new father's different eyes. With an amused smile, Peter said :

“Oh I see I can make you changing your mind, child...”

Peter was relieved. Stiles would think about Derek during maybe few days but he noticed he was already interested in something else. The werewolf did not want to see his nephew on his home. He would break all the plan he imagined to become an alpha. And Stiles was the beginning. The child looked at him with a smile and Peter smiled back at him. He would be sure Stiles will trust him more than everybody. 

Derek was thinking at the little child, while he was with his girlfriend Paige. 

“Am I seeing Derek Hale thinking at something else than basketball?” She teased him with a smile. 

“I have a new little cousin.... And I think we are connected...” Derek answered. 

“That's cute” Paige answered and she kissed him softly. 

Derek smiled but suddenly, he felt like if he betrayed Stiles. And he hated it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. Hope you will like it... More action on the next one...
> 
>  
> 
> Here are the soundtracks for all the fiction : 
> 
> http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/If+He+Was+The+Chosen+One/100517664


	3. Few Months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally discovers his powers but its not really a good thing...

Peter finally liked Stiles and Stiles adopted him completely as his father. Today, Stiles was totally excited. School started today for him and he felt like being a big boy. He always loved school. 

“Derek will come with you today.... And after school, you will go with Cora...”

“Why?” Stiles asked a bit disappointed that his father won't come with him. 

“Aren't you happy to see Derek?” Peter answered, pretending to be surprised, but in fact, he was happy. 

“You are my daddy.. I want you to be with me...” Stiles answered, softly. 

Peter smiled at the little boy. He could not wait to be an alpha again, and he could not wait to make Stiles his beta. 

“I can't .. But you will be with your favourite cousin... its not a good thing?” Peter answered, looking at his son. 

Stiles smiled brightly and nodded. Of course, he was really happy to be with Derek. He was ready to go to school and he was waiting for Derek. Suddenly, he came with his girlfriend Paige. Stiles frowned, disappointed. Paige was nice but he wanted to share this moment with Derek only since his father could not come. Derek noticed the frown and he took Stiles in his arms. 

“Why my little growning boy is frowning?” 

“She is here! I don't want her with us...” Stiles answered, frowning. 

Derek kissed his cheek, and checked if Stiles had something then he said :

“Stiles, be nice... Paige is the girl I love .. and she wanted to see you becoming a big boy...” 

Stiles let tears running down his cheeks. He made Derek disappointed. He hide his face against his chest and cried:

“I'm sorry Derek.. I didn't want to hurt you..” 

Derek looked at him, worried and he tried to comfort him. Peter looked at them, with a light amused smile. Everything seemed to work as he wanted. Derek noticed his uncle's smile and he gave Stiles to Paige, before going to Peter. But, suddenly, Stiles closed his eyes and screamed. He struggled in Paige's arms. Peter and Derek ran to him and tried to make him woking up. Derek took him back in his arms and Stiles started to whisper:

“He is coming.... the bad guy is coming...” 

Stiles totally calmed down and he opened his eyes, giving them a confused sight. Derek looked at him, more worried than ever and Peter whispered :

“The magic is coming in him. It looks like he is a medium...”

Derek knew his little boy was special. Since the first day he saw him, he felt he wasn't a human. But he felt so concerned about him an he wanted to protect him more than everybody else. Stiles looked at him, totally scared of doing something wrong. Immediatly, the teenager comforted him. 

“Shh little wizard, you did nothing wrong you know?” 

Stiles tried to not sob but he couldn't help it. He started to sob and he answered : 

“Yes I do... You look angry and daddy too...” 

Derek looked at him, confused . Since when he was angry? His sight went to his uncle. For the first time, he saw his uncle more worried than ever. 

“After school, I will bring him to Deaton … ” Peter said. “He will help him...Its too hard to handle for a little boy...” 

Derek nodded and he added :

“I will come with you … He needs me ..” 

Peter frowned at him as his eyes became blue. Peter wanted to talk to Deaton alone, and his stupid nephew would listen to him. Derek growled a bit, not enough to scare Peter but Stiles said, suddenly panicked:

“Daddy! Your eyes! They are differents!”

Stiles was now scared to loose his second father. He would be so sad. Peter turned back into normal and came closer to the little boy, still in Derek's arms. 

“Stiles... Calm down...It's nothing... Look at me...”

Stiles looked again at his father and relaxed. Derek said :

“Come on lets go to school.. or you will be late...” 

Keeping his Stiles in his arms, Derek started to go outside. Paige followed him and Stiles waved at his father. He stayed silent till he arrived to the school. Derek put him on the ground and he said :

“I will take you and the end of the day, okay?” 

Stiles nodded and he looked at Paige, before saying gently :

“I am sorry if I take Derek from you...” 

Paige looked at Derek, surprised then she kneel down to Stiles and she answered :

“It's okay, honey.. I know how much you love your cousin and how much he loves you... I understand...” 

She smiled at him and hugged him gently. Suddenly a little boy ran to him and said:  
“Hello you are new too?”

Stiles nodded shyly. Derek smiled and answered :

“Yes its his first day at school! His name is Stiles.. What about yours?”

“My name is Scott... Stiles, do you want to be my friend?”

Stiles smiled and said:

“Yes!” 

Scott smiled back and lead him inside the school. Paige and Derek laughed before going to High School. Stiles was proud to be at school and he wanted his daddy proud of him too. But for now, he was playing with Scott who introduced him to Lydia, a young red-haired girl and Isaac, a blond haired boy. There were also Jackson and Danny. The end of the schoolday came really fastly and Stiles felt the desire to learn everything as fast as possible. He really loved school. Derek was waiting for him, outside and Stiles ran to him happily. 

“Derek! I missed you! You know what? I have new friends!”

Derek smiled at Stiles, glad to see him happy. They waited for Cora who wasn't in the same grade than Stiles. She was really clever so she was with the olders. Cora arrived with a smile, and she hugged her brother. Derek looked at them and said :

“Mum is coming. And also Peter...” 

Stiles waited for his father, surprised. But suddenly, he started to run without saying anything. Derek ran after him when he was sure Cora wasn't alone. It was easier for him to find Stiles and he saw him on the ground in front of a house, passed out. He tooked him in his arms and tried to wake him up.

“Stiles, sweetie, wake up .. please...” He started to be worried. 

Stiles didn't control anything from the wizardry. He looked at the little boy who was waking up slowly. 

“Daddy... I miss my daddy...” Stiles sobbed.

Derek rocked him gently and he said:

“Shh calm down, honey.. I'm here for you... I will be always here for you...” 

Stiles slowly woke up and he looked at him in the eyes. 

“Derek!” He sobbed, tired. 

The teenager brought him back to his mother and Peter just arrived at this time. He took his son in his arms and Stiles cried against him. Peter tried to calm him down. Talia asked, angrily. 

“Derek! What happened?” 

Derek answered in a growl :

“Stiles ran away and I found him near his old house, unconsicous. When he woke up, he was crying that's all mum...” 

Talia came gently to Stiles and he said :

“Honey, why did you run away?” 

Stiles looked at her and he answered :

“the bad guy... he comes after me... I was scared....” 

And he cried again. Peter looked at him and hugged him tight. Nobody will hurt his future beta. Or he will deal with Peter Hale. Talia looked at his brother then at his son and she said :

“ Derek.. go with Peter to Deaton.. He needs to check if Stiles is okay. I'm bringing Cora to your father then I will join you to Deaton's place...”

Derek nodded and went next to Peter. The young boy fell asleep in his father's arms. Derek looked at him and said to Peter:

“I don't think he ran away... I think he saw something.. again like this morning...” 

“You're right... Stiles would not run away from his father...” 

Derek frowned as he followed his uncle. When they arrived to Deaton, Peter woke up Stiles who was afraid to be with the bad guy. Deaton checked him and he said :

“His powers are growing and Stiles is too young to handle it... I have to take it away from him.. till he is old enough to handle... When he will be a teenager...”

Peter was glad to hear that. He would turn Stiles into a werewolf before he will be a stupid wizard. Derek held the little boy's hand when Deaton took his powers away. Stiles didn't notice anything. He was smiling at Derek. Deaton looked at Stiles and added : 

“And of course, he should not become a werewolf.. Wizardry and lycanthropia is more hard to hand le... Stiles would become dangerous...”

Peter had a smile on his face and answered :

“I'm not an alpha.. I can't turn him.. And it's my son. I don't want him hurted... My dear sister won't turn him as well...” 

He was well playing the part of the caring father. But of course, Stiles will become a werewolf. And if he would become dangerous, Peter was glad more than ever. Derek looked at his uncle, then at the vet. Stiles was now playing with his hands and laughed when the vet tried to catch his hands. Derek smiled and said :

“Stiles calm down please..” 

Stiles looked at Derek and stopped immediately. Deaton noticed the link between Stiles and Derek and he smiled. He added :

“Stiles will be the most powerful wizard of Beacon Hills.. He is the heir of Merlin... the Prime Merlinian...Talia is so lucky to have him in his pack..” 

Stiles looked at the vet, suddenly interested. Peter started to feel angry and he felt the desire to take Stiles away from Talia and the pack. Stiles would be the beta and the wizard of his pack. Talia arrived and Stiles waved at her, happily. Talia smiled at the little human and asked :

“So is he alright?” 

Deaton and Derek nodded in the same time. Peter smirked a little and said :

“I will bring Stiles home.. He is tired and tomorrow, he has school...”

Stiles ran to his father and murmured :

“Daddy I love you...” 

Peter gasped but he smiled at the child and stroked his hair, playfully. He was winning against Talia and his nephew. Stiles was becoming loyal.


	4. When everything is starting to go wrong.. -Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later.. Things are going wrong...

“Alpha... beta... omega...” Stiles repeated in a scream as his claws was going out of his hands. His fangs was out as well and his eyes became yellow. He was turning into his werewolf form. 

His father was watching him with his red eyes. Stiles felt a bit weak. 

“What did I tell you a lot of times, Stiles? Control yourself!” Peter shouted, frowning. 

“ALPHA .. BETA … OMEGA...” Stiles screamed again, growling in the same time. 

“Again and again till you control yourself...” Peter said with his alpha's voice. 

Stiles jumped when he heard his alpha's voice and he came back to his human form. 

“I'm sorry Dad! I can't control myself...” Stiles looked down, ashamed. 

Peter looked at his son, with a frown. Since he became alpha, five years ago, he bite Stiles who became his beta. The Argents tried to kidnap him a lot of time but Derek and Talia protected him. Peter did, like a good father would do. Derek tried to take Stiles with him at his 18 but Talia said no and Peter as well. Now Derek was 25 and he broke up with Paige. Stiles became Scott's best friend and Scott became the beta of Talia, with Jackson and Isaac Lahey, the new boy of Beacon Hills. Peter told Stiles to keep the secret about his wolf. Stiles was obedient. Peter was happy of that. But he took Stiles far from Talia's pack and he prevented Stiles from seeing Derek. He didn't see them for five years. Peter was also training Stiles like never he did with his nephew and he admitted that Stiles was a good beta. Except for controlling himself. Stiles missed Derek a lot. He even thought Derek forgot him totally and he was sad. 

“Let's start again... Let the anger going out of you... Think about the one who killed your father...” 

Stiles frowned and he started to howl, furious. He turned again into his wolf form. 

“Now control yourself!” Peter ordered him, looking at him. 

“Alpha.. beta... omega..” Stiles said,growling but he felt the desire to jump on his father and to hurt him the much he can. 

“Stiles! I will tie you up on a cave if you don't focus on your self control!” Peter shouted again. 

Stiles broke down and he started to sob. 

“I want Derek! I miss him! I want to see him!”

Peter came closer to him and grabbed his waist. 

“Stop thinking about this dumb and focus on your lesson!” 

Stiles jumped on his father, angry and he started to attacked him out of control. Peter smiled and stopped him with his alpha's voice : 

“Stop it now or I will punish you !”

Stiles stopped again, immediately. He looked at him and growled :

“It's not fair! You are an alpha...” 

Peter smirked and added :

“Today, we will see Deaton and then maybe I will let you see Derek and the pack...” 

Stiles smiled, happy. He will see Derek. Peter lead him to Deaton and said :

“He is enough strong to handle his powers...” 

Deaton looked at Stiles, then at Peter, frowning :

“ I hope he is not a werewolf.. You remember what I've said about it... He will be dangerous...”

Peter pretended to be sad and said :

“And you remember I'm still a beta... I can't make him a werewolf.... Why don't you trust me?” 

Deaton rolled his eyes and took Stiles's hand who stayed silent all this time. He gave him back his powers and he looked into his eyes :

“Stiles... If you have any problems, don't be scared to come to me, okay?” 

Stiles nodded silently then he looked at his father and asked :

“Now.. Can I go to see Derek?”  
Peter looked at him and smirked :

“Of course, you can... See you later son...” 

Stiles smiled and he started to run to Talia's house. His heart was beating faster. He will see his cousin and also his friends. He stopped running in front of the Hale's house. Derek was outside with Talia, Cora, Isaac and Scott. Isaac frowned suddenly and growled :

“A werewolf is here... I'm smelling an unknown scent...” 

Derek stood up immediately and Talia started to growl. A bit worried, Stiles came to them, shyly. 

“Hello..it's me Stiles....” 

When he saw the red eyes of Talia, he fell down on the ground and he said :

“I didn't lost the control... I didn't....”

Derek frowned, worried and he ran to the teenager. He caught his hand and helped him to stand up, before growling:

“Peter dared! He turned him into a werewolf... Wait! It means Peter is an alpha!”

Stiles said shyly :

“Derek! Don't stay close to me... I'm dangerous....”

Talia came to them and asked :

“Stiles honey... I'm glad to see you.. But you're not dangerous...”

Stiles started to sob and said :

“I have my powers back... and Deaton said... I will be dangerous if I was a werewolf... But I'm werewolf....” 

Scott ran to his bestfriend and hugged him tightly. 

“Stiles you're not dangerous.. . You will control yourself...” 

Derek was angry against his uncle. He kept Stiles's hand in his and he said, softly :

“Stiles.. listen to Scott, you aren't dangerous... and you will live with me, now! I'm old enough to take care of you...” 

“I missed you... I missed you all...” Stiles cried, staying in his bestfriend's arms. His claws went out of his hands and his eyes became yellow. He closed his eyes and screamed :

“Alpha .. beta... omega...” He tried to control himself but like usually, he failed. 

He pulled away from Scott and growled :

“ALPHA... BETA... OMEGA!” He howled and then he shouted:

“Merlin, circle.. magic.... By Merlin, I have to control myself... I HAVE TO CONTROL MYSELF!'”

Suddenly, a circle of fire appeared around himself and he touched the circle. He screamed again and threw the fire against the wall. He opened his eyes and he saw the fire in his hands. 

“Nobody will hurt us... NOBODY!” Stiles growled and he howled again. 

Derek looked at his mother, shocked and worried in the same time. Talia turned into her alpha form and growled, coming closed to Stiles. 

“Stiles.. Calm down.. Nobody will hurt us... okay?” 

She caught her arms and with her alpha's voice, she ordered :

“Calm down right now!” 

Stiles looked at her, and he kneeled down. Before murmuring :

“The magic is so powerful... But I can control it! I will control it....Merlin is next to me... I feel him... I will listen to his advices...” 

He was in his human form and he looked at all of them. He stared at Isaac. Isaac looked at him as well, and he smiled lightly at him. When Talia was assured he was totally calmed, she let him go. Stiles came to Isaac and he said :

“I'm sorry.. I didn't want to scare you...”

“You didn't !” Isaac smiled to him. Stiles took his hand and said:

“I feel you are scared...”

“I'm not Stiles...” 

Isaac caught his lips and he gently kissed him. He dreamt of that since a little time now. Stiles was at first surprised but he kissed him back. Scott smiled but Derek felt jealous. How did Isaac dare to kiss his little wizard in front of him? However, Stiles smiled at Isaac and he never thought that the beta could love him. Actually, he was pretty sure nobody would love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the first part. As I will be away for 15 days, I posted 2 chapters tonight. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	5. When everything is starting to go wrong - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the truth appears..

Isaac was happy to have Stiles as his boyfriend even if Derek seemed to not accept it. Stiles felt safe with Isaac but he felt also really sad when he saw Derek angry or ignoring him. He looked down, staying silent. Isaac saw how much he changed and he decided to talk to Derek. 

“Derek, what's wrong....”

Derek looked at him, furious and growled :

“Leave me alone, Lahey...”

Isaac frowned and said :

“Wow calm down Sourwolf! I was asking you it because Stiles is sad and he is less and less making effort to control himself.. You are loosing him.. He told me he wanted to be back to his father...”

“PETER IS NOT HIS FUCKING FATHER!”

Derek screamed and he ran to Stiles. The yong beta looked totally terrified by Derek and couldn't fight against his tears. He ran away and Derek ran after him.

“Stiles! Come back!”

But Stiles didn't want. He ran to Peter and cried, snuggling into his arms. 

“He doesn't love me! He doesn't love me!” 

Peter looked at Stiles, confused and surprised but quickly, he understood. He put a hand on his hair and said :

“What did I tell you Stiles? Derek doesn't care about you.. You 're my son and I do care for you, kiddo...”

Stiles nodded, still crying. He felt suddenly, heartbroken and he didn't want to see Derek anymore. 

“I have Isaac... He loves me so much... and … me too...” 

“Lahey? You mean Isaac Lahey? Interesting;... Why don't you invite to come with us? I want to bring you to our other house, at Mexico...”

Stiles stopped crying and smiled. Then he texted Isaac immediately :” Hey do you want to come in a trip with me and my dad?” Isaac answered immediately : “ Yeah for sure.. But you should come to see Derek.. He is worried for you.. a Talia and all the pack is...” Stiles frowned and he wrote :” Tell Talia I'm sorry but I don't want to see Derek anymore... “ Stiles waited a little for Isaac's reply. Then his phone rang and he said :

“Hello?

“Stiles.... it's Derek....”

Stiles shut his phone and he ran to Peter.

“Dad! Isaac is coming..”

“Good news little one....” 

Stiles frowned suddenly and said:

“I feel angry Dad... so angry...”

Suddenly, he fell down and screamed like when he was little. Peter ran to him and with his alpha voice, he ordered :

“Focus on control Stiles!”

But Stiles's mind wasn't here. Peter looked worried for the first time. He took his son firmly and he called for his sister :

“Talia.. It's Peter.... Stiles is loosing his mind...and I don't know what to do....

“Bring him to Alan Deaton...”

“No way.... I will take him somewhere else... Tell Lahey to come quickly if he wants to stay with us... And oh I forgot... Tell your son to never come back to Stiles.. It's all his fault....”

Talia was near to come herself rip his brother's throat.

“Don't you dare to kidnap Stiles, Peter....”

“Stiles is legally my son.. I don't kidnap him... “

Stiles came back to himself and he looked at his father before murmuring:

“Dad... He is coming back... the bad guy... he knows everything about me... He want me to be killed...”

He broke down. Talia heard him through the phone and she said :

“I'm coming Peter... and Derek will come with me...” 

Peter threw his phone against the wall and he took Stiles's hand.

“Baby boy, we will leave soon, okay;.. but I want to you to stay with me...it's not safe here for you...”

Stiles was near to pass out. When he saw Derek, he passed out. Derek ran to him and took him in his arms, murmuring:

“Stiles I'm sorry... i'm really sorry... But I'm jealous...”

Talia looked at them before telling to Peter :

“I know of who Stiles is always talking since he is little... His name is Chris Argent....”

“ARGENT THAT FUCKING BITCH!”

Derek screamed, angry and Stiles woke up, confused and again terrified. He sobbed and said :

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry....”

“For what, dear...” Talia asked softly. 

“Mummy told me in my dream … My Godparents... are ...”

“Who?” asked Derek, frowning.   
“ Chris and Kate Argent....They are my mother's cousins...” Stiles answered and he sobbed again. 

Derek hit the wall, angrily and Peter and Talia hissed, furious. Isaac came at this moment, panicked.

“Talia.. Derek... Scott get hurted by hunters.. They are after Stiles...” 

Stiles ran to his room and slammed the door. Isaac followed him and tried to comfort him, kissing him. Talia called Melissa McCall and asked her to come to her son. Peter frowned and said :

“I will not like what I will say but... I think I should hide Stiles into Eichen House....”

“What? No!” Derek growled. “ Stiles is perfectly fine!”

“Peter is right;.. “ Talia said, with her alpha voice. “Stiles has to managed his crisis... and he lost his mind a lot of time...and in this place, i'm sure the Argent won't find him...” 

Isaac heard them and he murmured to Stiles :

“I will not let you go to this Asylium... Come with me, Stiles, we will hide you somewhere else...” 

He took Stiles's hand and he lead him to the window. They jumped outside and ran in the opposite direction of the Hale's manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long time.. I was so busy.. But here is the next chapter and the sixth one will come this week end :3


	6. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles is caught...

Stiles looked at Isaac and can't help to smile. Isaac was the one who really understand him. Isaac looked back at him and said :

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, just you are so handsome... and so caring...”

Isaac smiled and kissed Stiles before saying :

“Talia is a very good alpha but I don't want to visit you in an asylium.....”

Stiles blushed a little and said :

“My father is the best alpha ever... I learnt a lot from him...”

“Hello boys...” 

A cold and low voice was suddenly talking and they saw a man walking to them. The man looked at Stiles, with a fake smile:

“Oh my godson, I was looking for you since a long time...”

Isaac freezed and tooked Stiles's hand firmly. Stiles didn't make a move, he was totally scared. Chris Argent was in front of him and he couldn't move his legs. But he said :

“Leave Isaac alone and... and I will come....” 

“No I have better, Stiles....”  
Stiles shivered and Chris pointed a gun on Isaac. 

“You come next to me and maybe I will let your boyfriend alive....” 

“Stiles no!” Isaac screamed, frowning at Argent. But Stiles came to the hunter. 

“Please leave Isaac alone...” Stiles was teary again, scared for his boyfriend. 

Christ took Stiles by his arm and said:

“Oh why are you so naive Stiles... Your father didn't teach you to not trust an unknown?” 

“Dear brother, leave our little cousin, alone...” a mocking voice replied and then Kate Argent arrived. She shot Isaac and said to a screaming Stiles :

“Shut up! He doesn't deserve your screams.... he is just a stupid monster....” 

Stiles lost control of himself and he turned into his werewolf form. 

“I will kill you! I will kill you....” He screamed again. 

But Chris put chloroform on his nose and Stiles passed out. He woke up in dark cell and he tried to get out. 

“No no.. monsters have to be hidden, Stiles...”

“I'm not a monster...” He sobbed, thinking at Isaac and Derek. 

“You are, honey... and you are dangerous for the others...” Kate added, with a maternal tone. 

Stiles sat down on the mattress and he continued to sob. She opened the door and said:

“If you stay here, your friends will live.. because you will not kill them...” 

She gave him some pills and said :

“Take it, honey and maybe you will be able to come upstair with us, your real family....” 

Stiles took it and he drank some water to swallow it. He felt suddenly tired and he laid on the mattress. Kate looked at him with a cold smile and said :

“It's too earlier to take you upstairs... I hope you will think about your attitude...”

She came out of the cell and locked it. 

“Have a good night baby Stiles....”

Stiles didn't say a word, he just fell asleep. 

Isaac was not relaxed. He always called after Stiles. But Talia told him to relax. Eveybody was in his room. Scott who healed thanks to his mum, Scott's mum, Stiles's dad , Derek, Jackson, and Cora. Peter was totally angry against Isaac.   
Derek stayed silent. For him, it wasn't Isaac's fault and the most important was to help Stiles. Suddenly his phone light was on and he looked at it.It was Kate. He took the phone and said: 

“Give us Stiles back, Kate!” 

“No... He need to be educated.. He is a monster ...”

Derek was angry and he growled :

“He is not a monster! He is a teenager!”

Kate laughed and hang up. Derek curled into a ball next to his mother. Talia looked at her son and she hugged him, murmuring:

“Shh Derek.. We will have Stiles back.. I promise...”

“I will not handle to see him injured or worst...and I feel his fear... He is terrified...”

Isaac burst in tears, feeling guilty and Peter said coldly :

“Lahey you don't need to cry .. we know it's all your fault... You told him to run away from us...” 

“Peter shut up! It's not Isaac's fault...”

Scott said, frowning and he tried to confort his friend. 

Stiles woke up in the ceil, looking around. He was still locked inside. But instead of Kate, it was Chris who was here. He was looking at him. 

“Isaac Lahey is dead Stiles... Derek Hale is dying.... Look what you have done...”

Stiles broke down. Every people he loved, was dead or dying. He cried hiding his face against the mattress but he felt being pulled by something or someone. He looked up and saw Chris who was taking him upstairs. The light blinded him first and he shivered. Kate came to him and he murmured:

“I don't want to live anymore...they are all dead...” 

Kate shook her head and she took him by the hair, before saying coldly:

“Dear Stiles, baby, oh you will live and you will live with their deaths...”

Stiles let his wolf going out and he growled :

“FINE BUT I WILL KILL YOU !”

Chris, Kate and Gerard laughed then Chris knocked him down. Kate took him on the sofa and said:

“This boy was too much with these morons... He became one of them...”

“But we can control him and use him...”

Gerard said, interrumpting his children's fight. He looked at Stiles :

“We let him time here to forget these Hale and then, we will train him to become a murderer...” 

Stiles woke up again, laid on the sofa. But he didn't want to talk anymore. He just wanted to be with Derek and Isaac, forever. And also with his father. He had tears in his eyes. Gerad kept looking at him and he said :

“Kate, you are his godmother, then take care of him...” 

“Of course, I will treat him as he is... A stupid animal...”

Stiles let his tears running down his cheek. His arms and his legs started to shake. He wanted Derek. He wanted his faher. Suddenly, he screamed Derek's name. Kate put him in the cell and Stiles kept screaming. He fell on the mattress and said , crying:

“Derek... please Derek.... forgive me... I didn't want to kill you...”

 

Derek seemed to hear Stiles. He looked althrough the windows, at the Hale's manor and he murmured: 

“I'm coming Stiles... I'm coming to save you... “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter. I was totally inspired so i decided to post it.. and yeah poor Stiles..


End file.
